Coming Home
by Out-of-Character217
Summary: The best part about leaving is getting to come home again.


**A/N:** Just a little fluffy thing I wrote the other night. Enjoy. x

* * *

 **Coming Home**

Leon wakes to a stiff neck and darkness splashed through with moonlight. It's late, already half way through the deepest part of the night and the chair he's been dozing in creaks with his movement as he sits up.

The bed is empty. Sheets rumpled and a soft indent in the pillow where Cloud has been sleeping. There's a dark rusty stain on the sheets where one of his wounds has soaked through the bandages and Leon's brow furrows. He lifts a hand to his neck to work out the kinks and stands on stiff legs. Can hear the steady drum of the shower across the hall and he wanders over to the doorway concern easing slightly as he notices the shaft of yellow light pooling from under the bathroom door.

Cloud is in there. It can only be Cloud; Aerith left a few hours ago, her work done for the night.

Leon waits. Shoulder braced against the door frame, arms folded.

The water stops and he can hear movement. Cloud is quiet, careful. He obviously thinks Leon is still asleep.

The door opens and the light from the bathroom spills out, illuminating the hallway to a lighter shade of bluish grey and Cloud is silhouetted against the soft diffused glow. He stops as he notices Leon, towel slung low on narrow hips, hair still damp and skin still moist.

"You okay?" Leon asks.

Cloud nods, a soft hum confirming that he'll survive.

"He got you good this time." Leon notes, left brow raised as he scans the wounds and bruises littering Cloud's chest, stomach, arms, and legs.

"It looks worse than it is." A typical Cloud response. He crosses the hall on silent feet and stops as Leon straightens and unfolds his arms. Briefly Cloud's eyes glance past him to the empty chair by the bed and he looks back at the taller man."You were gonna sit there all night?"

Leon looks over his shoulder and then back at Cloud.

"If I had to."

It's Cloud's turn to fold his arms, an annoyed frown creasing his features.

"You didn't." He's pouting and Leon has to smile at that.

"Well now I don't have to." He says, hooking his fingers into the top of Cloud's towel and he pulls him closer. He holds him in a light embrace, fingers only just caressing the small of his back. Cloud is being stubborn and keeps his arms folded. "Besides," Leon says with a lazy, lopsided grin, "Can't blame me for wanting to keep an eye on you. You've been gone a while."

It's always the same and Leon should know better than to complain, but he does miss Cloud when he's away. He wonders if Cloud misses him too. It's always so hard to tell.

Cloud seems to relent. He drops his arms and steps a little closer to Leon, lifting his chin slightly as Leon drips his and their noses brush in the lightest of touches. Cloud's eyes scan Leon's face, resting on his lips as he places his hands on the gunblader's waist and brings their bodies closer. He can feel Leon's breath on his cheeks. Can smell the comforting scent of his hair that curtains around them both, and then they are kissing. Slow and tentative at first but it turns deep and needful soon enough; Cloud's head tilting to the side to let Leon in a little further.

Leon tugs at the towel and it drops to the floor, swiftly followed by the sound of tinkling belts and the snap of a button; leather trousers shoved down to mid thigh.

Leon moans into the wet kiss and Cloud takes them both in hand, Leon's fingers gripping hard to the SOLDIER's ass, grinding them closer together. It's slow and lazy. They're suspended in pleasure and taking their time. Tips of fingers brushing skin and tracing muscles; hips rolling in a steady rhythm.

Cloud picks up the pace. Moves his hand a bit quicker and his kisses become deeper. More desperate as he pants harder, eyes screwed shut as he reaches up with his free hand and tangles it in Leon's hair, bringing their foreheads together as he lets out a strangled gasp and comes.

He carries on, working his hand and he pulls away a little to watch Leon who is watching him, so close to his own release. It only takes a few more moments. Leon can't keep his eyes open and they flutter shut as he tilts his head back and exposes his throat. Let's out an aborted moan and climaxes with a shudder.

Cloud holds him a little tighter and watches him come with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

It's over and there's nothing left but quiet gasps and a few parting kisses. Cloud bends to pick up the towel and cleans them both off, watching as Leon strips himself of the rest of his clothes. They climb into bed – soiled sheets be damned – and Cloud lets Leon curl around him. Enjoys the steady warmth at his back and the comforting arm around his waist, and Cloud thinks coming home might always be the best part of leaving.


End file.
